Paladin PvE guide
This is a Paladin PvE guide article. Things Paladins want Non-Paladins to Know * Blessing of Salvation is no more since patch 3.0.2. * Not all of us have Blessing of Kings. Full level BoK requires 5 talent points in total. * Greater Blessings are "Class" specific. That means if any greater blessing is cast on someone, that means all other members of that class gain that blessing. If you don't like it, most paladins will say tough, or give you a 10 minute version. Please sit with either one blessing, or none. * We have no HoT. We do, however, have some of the most mana efficient heals in the game, and are more than capable of main-healing instances. * We can tank. Tankadins with the appropriate gear can at least main heal normal 5-man instances but don't expect Protection Paladins to heal in raid. * We can DPS. Retribution paladins with the appropriate gear can at least main heal normal 5-man instances but don't expect Retribution Paladins to heal in raid. * We use Plate and two-handed weapons just as effectively as warriors and other classes in many cases. Not giving us a chance to roll on these items because you see us as healers i.e. "Priests in Plate" is not fair. * Warriors, do not roll on paladin armor over a paladin. We need the INT, you do not. * Be sure you know a paladin's expectation and abilities before asking them into your group. A holy paladin expects to heal. A protection paladin expects to tank. A retribution paladin expects to DPS. All three can remove disease, poison, and magic debuffs. And all paladins can main- or even solo-heal many (but probably not all) of the 5-man instances if they have given the effort to develop a healing set. Don't go solely on spec. * Remember paladins are casters too. We need time to replenish mana. Please treat us with the same respect that you give to priests, druids, mages and hunters who need to drink between pulls, especially if we are tanking or healing. * Paladins will usually pick the most appropriate buff for your class. * Judgement of Light is highly valuable to many classes. However, if you have asked along a Protection or Retribution paladin, don't be surprised to see Judgement of the Crusader on the mob instead of light or wisdom. * We cannot cast Divine Intervention on ourselves. It does have a 60-minute cooldown, not reducible through talents. It does kill the paladin that casts it. It is useless if cast on a class that cannot res or on a druid that has already spent their Rebirth. * We all have healing spells, but rather not self heal even if we are a healadin. Heals cast by others give us mana. * We'd rather be healed than given Power Word: Shield. Heals cast by others give us mana. Damage prevention does not. Also, when tanking, Power Word: Shield prevents "all" of our reflective damage abilities from proccing — i.e., it kills a very large part of our threat generation (leaving Consecration and weapon swings). * Spell damage from weapons is the major source of paladin tanks' threat (or even the only source for beginner tanks). Spell damage on swords and maces is rare, and almost non-existent on the other weapons we can use. Also bear in mind that we cannot use daggers. Casters please do not get mad when we roll against you for the swords or maces. * Not all paladins like to wear shields, especially DPS pallies, just because we can, doesn't mean we always should. * Just because we don't use divine intervention on you doesn't mean we don't like you, it just means that someone else can res (and if you can too, usually we chose the other person for a good reason). * We cannot resurrect ANYONE during battle/combat, no exceptions. * Warrior or feral druid tanks: if you are tanking in raid with another paladin tank, no matter who are the maintank or off-tank, "let the paladin pull with Avenger's Shield first, then taunt your target off him'"! Reason: Avenger's Shield is a very good preload of threat. If you taunt your target after it is hit by the Avenger's Shield, you also share that good initial threat load. Besides, if it is done reversely, it is actually harder for a paladin to get a single target off you, because Avenger's Shield and Righteous Defense both affect three targets. Therefore, he can only rely on a very short ranged Judgement of Righteousness to get his mob off you. As you can see, if you do it correctly, it is a win-win situation for both! * If I'm healing you, "Stay in my line of sight"! This can't be stressed enough. I'm tired of getting chewed out by some tank or DPS class who thought I could heal them through a wall. Things non-Paladins want Paladins to know * Learn when to use your different auras. Far too many paladins don't know to switch their aura as needed. Increased armor isn't the catch-all. Resistance auras should be considered when a large amount of damage taken is from the same school. It may also be helpful against dispellable fears. * Make sure you stock up on your reagents before you arrive. * Please note that Blessing of Might now affects ranged attack power as well as melee attack power, making this possibly the best blessing for hunters now. * Please use the best choice of Judgement for all the party members. If you're with a Warrior, a Feral Druid, a Rogue, and a Priest, don't put Judgement of Wisdom down. * Please know when Consecration and Avenger's Shield are appropriate. If any crowd control is in the radius, Consecration is not appropriate. If there is risk of pulling more mobs than you want, Avenger's Shield is not appropriate. * If a 5-man group has a tank and a dedicated healer, then by all means, feel free to DPS. However, be prepared to help healing if the situation arises, such as death of healer or when the tank has taken massive spike damage. * Not everyone in the group has the survivability you do. Make sure everyone is ready before you initiate combat, and do not become overzealous and rush into a group of mobs. * Pally tanks normally should not use Divine Shield/Blessing of Protection on themselves unless they're certain they're about to die. This is an instant aggro dump and all mobs (and if you're a pally tank there's probably several) will immediately attack the next person on their threat list. This can and will cause wipes. (Note: An exception to this rule is sometimes the tankadins would cast Divine Shield and cancel it immediately to remove any dangerous debuff, such as fear. This is usually done with a macro. If done correctly, the other party members would barely notice it. Similarly, Blessing of Protection can be used similarly to remove certain fatal bleeding effect. Another trick is when the tankadin is dying, he can Divine Shield and Righteous Defense immediately to force the mobs to stick on him for a few seconds. Though he must cancel the Divine Shield when the effect of Righteous Defense ends, and hopefully by this time the healer has landed a big heal on him.) General tips Some of the following notes assume that the paladin is serving a specific role--healing, tanking or dpsing (presented by the Holy, Protection or Retribution labels respectively at the beginning of each paragraph). Others are relevant to all paladins. Rogue All: A combination of a well-timed Vanish and Blessing of Might. Holy: Be sure to heal your buddy from any AoE damage. Judgment of Light is a rogue's best friend, as they will pull lots and lots of free health out of it. All: If you enjoy blessing passersby, use Kings (if you have it) or Might. Warrior All: For dps warriors Blessing of Might. For warrior tanks, Blessing of Kings is a very good health boost. After that, Blessing of Sanctuary if you have it. Protection: One of the classes equally qualified to tank as yourself (the other being a feral Druid). Holy: Judgement of Light works almost as well here as it does for Rogues. All: If you enjoy blessing passersby, use Kings (if you have it), or Might. Priest All: For dps priests Blessing of Wisdom. For priest healers, Blessing of Wisdom and Blessing of Kings helps their mana regeneration as well as give them a bigger mana pool. All: If you notice that a fight is getting out of hand and a wipe is imminent, use you Divine Intervention on the Priest to allow quick recovery from the wipe. Yes, you'll be sacrificed, but the Priest is placed out of combat, and will be able to resurrect the group. Furthermore, you don't take durability damage from Divine Intervention. Protection or Retribution: If you're in the back of the raid with a priest and a mob suddenly starts hammering him, try to draw aggro away with Righteous Defense. All: Priests are aggro magnets, and are very squishy, yet they'll still be important source of DPS/healing. To counter this, you'll want to keep Righteous Fury up and do as much holy damage as you can. Counting on healing aggro to keep the mobs off the priest is not viable as a paladin, since the reduced threat on paladin heals means you'll have to heal 4 times as much damage as the priest is doing just to match his aggro. Don't forget that you can use your Righteous Defense skill to taunt up to 3 mobs off of someone. Devotion Aura will upgrade their fragile bodies to be able to withstand a small hit or two. All: If you enjoy blessing passersby, use Blessing of Wisdom. Mage All: Blessing of Wisdom. Expect some water in return. If the mage is arcane they will benefit more from Blessing of Kings (if you have it) due to intellect converted into spell dmg in this spec. Protection: Mages love paladin tanks because they know they would be safe when AOEing! Protection or Retribution: Be careful when using consecration, not to break a polymorph with it. All: A mage is a glass cannon, and the most fragile thing imaginable. Make sure that the mage withholds his/her mighty instant-casts to the end of the fight, or you may watch mobs sprint off to eat something squishier. As stated above, get water from them but be polite when you ask. Judgement of The Crusader stacked with Seal of Righteousness gives you the highest DPS with increased threat (feel free to substitute Seal of Command for Righteousness if you have it, Retribution Paladins). Righteous Fury goes without saying. All: If you enjoy blessing passersby, use Blessing of Wisdom. Druid All: For Balance druids Blessing of Wisdom. For druid tanks, Blessing of Kings is a very good health boost. For druid healers, Blessing of Wisdom and Blessing of Kings helps their mana regeneration as well as give them a bigger mana pool. All: As two hybrids, you'll have a large amount of flexibility partnering with a druid in a two-man team. Both of you can heal, tank, or dps, so work out your roles based on your strengths from talents and gear. Your judgement should reflect the druid's choice of forms: Light for feral forms, Wisdom for casters. Blessing of Kings (if you have it) is the best blessing for a Druid, due to the increase to all attributes aiding in all their forms. Any other blessing is too form specific, and doesn't sync up with the druid's massive bag of tricks. To their end, Faerie Fire is a must. All: If you enjoy blessing passersby, use Kings (if you have it), followed by Might for any Druid under 70, since they are most likely feral speced. Shaman All: For Enhancement shamans Blessing of Might. For Elemental shamans Blessing of Wisdom. For shaman healers, Blessing of Wisdom and Blessing of Kings helps their mana regeneration as well as give them a bigger mana pool. All: Their totems will stack with your blessings/auras, though not of the same type (e.g. Fire Resistance Aura/Totem will not stack). All: Two-man team: Judge the target appropriately. Enhancement shamans like Judgement of Light, Elemental shamans like Judgement of Wisdom. As for blessings, Enhancement shamans like Might, Elemental shamans like Wisdom and Restoration shamans almost always Wisdom. The Paladin should be tanking as well as possible, where the Shaman is DPSing. The paladin should also do the healing if possible for more aggro. All: If you enjoy blessing passersby, use Kings (if you have it), or Wisdom. Hunter All: Bless the hunter with Might for DPS, or Wisdom for mana regeneration , depending on what they prefer. Give their pet might. The hunters' Feign Death gets rid of all the threat on them and can be used every 30 seconds. Protection: Paladin tanks' ranged pull (Avenger's Shield) is clumsy, so hunters are your best friends besides healers! Don't hesitate to ask them to Misdirection pull the mobs for you whenever you feel it is needed. Misdirection during the mid of long boss fights can also help improve your threat level. Protection: If you're tanking, you might or might not want crowd control, so let the hunter know in advance. Also, tell him where you're going to cast Consecration, and tell him to set his trap away from you so that Consecration doesn't break it. All: Two-man team: Devotion Aura's your strongest here. If encountering casting mobs, let the pet tank and put up the most applicable aura. All: If you enjoy blessing passersby, use Might, Kings (if you have it), or Wisdom. Bless their pet with Might. Paladin All: For Retribution paladins Blessing of Might or Blessing of Kings are the preferred blessings. For Protection paladin tanks, Blessing of Kings is a very good health boost, followed by Blessing of Sanctuary. For Holy paladin healers, Blessing of Wisdom and Blessing of Kings helps their mana regeneration as well as give them a bigger mana pool. All: In raid, always coordinate with other paladins for blessings and auras each of you will use. All: Two-man team: Paladin + Paladin is the most survivable pair alive. One of you should be the main tank, depending on where your talents are located. The main tanking Paladin goes with shield + weapon, where the other goes with the biggest, nastiest two handed weapon they have. Light and Wisdom judgements add to your survivability, as you both will receive constant infusions of health and mana. The non-tank Paladin should heal the tank as necessary. Devotion Aura + Concentration Aura is a good combo, but feel free to switch to resistance for casters, retribution for increased damage, or sanctity for more damage. Pick your Blessings however you want, as there are few bad choices. All: If you enjoy blessing passersby, first look at what blessing the Paladin already has up and bless accordingly. If the Paladin does not have Kings, use that (if you have it). If the Paladin has Wisdom up, use Might, and vice versa. Warlock All: For warlocks Blessing of Kings. Wisdom is very nice for low level locks, but at high levels it does not do as much(warlocks have very low regen, and have to life tap anyway). The pet blessing will depend on the warlock's spec and pet: Affliction warlocks want wisdom to empower dark pact, most of the time. Demonologist warlocks can make use of almost any blessing, you should ask the warlock. If you must guess, try kings (this boosts demonic knowledge). Protection: ask the raid leader to put a warlock in your group, and ask him to use imp. The imp's stamina bonus is huge! Note that sometimes Demonic Sacrifice warlocks maybe reluctant to use the imp and give up the benefit from the talent. If you are very confident with your health then it is fine. Otherwise, you should discuss with the warlocks before starting the instances. All: Two-man team: Bless with Wisdom, and your aura of choice is Devotion. Seduce could be used, but it's usually better just to let the succubus lay into things for DPS. Judgement of choice on your target is Wisdom, because the mana regen lets you tank better, and keeps him casting without the need for Life Tap. All: If you enjoy blessing passersby, use Wisdom on the (low level) warlock as well as their pet. Warlock pets often need mana more than they need Attack Power. The only exception is the Felguard. Felguards are served well by Kings (if you have it). High level warlocks often appreciate a Kings over Wisdom -- higher level warlocks feed their pet mana from talents if they are serious about the pet. Another exception is the imp - it cannot be blessed if it has Phase Shift activated. Ask the warlock to deactivate it for a second to get the buff. Category:Paladins